ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Inkagames
Inkagames 'is a show based on the you tube online games characters. Segments The show runs up for 1 hour showing several heroes in several segments. '''President Obama '- This segment shows how Obama falls into trouble or gets into Pigsaw,s game and gets out of it in a comedic way. 'Detective Cody Jones '- This segment shows Cody Jones, the detective getting either into Pigsaw,s game or another case to get payed by the customers for solving mysteries to give them to his landlady to stay in his land forever or else he will become homeless. 'Talking Puppet Pigsaw '- This segment shows how Pigsaw,s victims falls into his difficult game and gets out or dies. 'Chavo '- This segment features a boy named Chavo in the adventures of either rescuing his friends or get much money. 'Tommy The Cat '- This segment features a '''Garfield like cat in the adventures of his whole life with his friends, family and enemies. Inkagames Team '''- This segment features either Inkagames team facing dangers by sucking up into the game or other characters in other adventures. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 # '''Obama In How To Become A President Obama teaches us how to become a president as he remembers the first trouble he faces off to become a president. 2. Cody Jones In The Dream That Comes True ! Cody Jones, a teenager decides to become a detective as he fails and fails and accidently solves a case of the missing office files as in the order of president Obama, the landlady near the office had to let him stay in her land as Cody became a first class detective. 3. Pigsaw In The Worst Nightmare A young bad boy called Jack watches the film Saw in theaters and brings up his home a Pigsaw toy along with some more puppets as he treated them with cruelty as Pigsaw comes to life scaring off the young Jack and his parents by putting them into his game after they played with his puppet as Jack and his parents died not finding out how to win the game as Jack discovers it was a dream and as soon as he woke up,he saw a letter written by Pigsaw that this time he is leaving him but warns that never treat someone with cruelty as the great Pigsaw was born. 4. Chavo In The New Kid Chavo comes to stay at a new home as he have to make friends without taking permission from their parents. 5. Tommy,s Birth Tommy born at a french restaurant and eats up all the lasagna causing him to go to pet shop as he manages to escape from their to find a new home. 6. Inkagames Team In Dino Trouble The Inkagames team created a game called Dino Trouble as they fall in trouble by sucking up into the game and in the end, they got eaten by dinosaurs. Episode 2 # Obama In Obama Meets Pigsaw Obama meets Pigsaw as he plays a game of the twisted puppet as the puppet answers he love putting everyone in games to make them good or test them. 2. Cody Jones In Superstar Jones Cody Jones rescues a superstar as he gave him the offer to became another superstar like him instead of money as Cody will have to think to change his way or not. 3. Pigsaw In Spongebob Squarepants Rescue Pigsaw dreams of ghosts as he meets Flying Dutchman, who got the help of Pigsaw to kidnap Spongebob in his game and kill him as Spongebob finds the way out of the game and Patrick, Gary & Sandy finds him instead. 4. Chavo In The Two Witches Chavo must stop two witches from fighting with each other with magic that causes destruction in his city. 5. Tommy,s Rival While searching for a home, Tommy finds a rival instead and plans to get rid of him. 6. Inkagames Team In The Pokemon World - Part 1 The Inkagames Team was teleported into the Pokemon world as they got Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander and Pikachu as their starters to start a pokemon journey that can end this adventure as they battled them each other, wild pokemon, bug catchers, lasses, youngsters, gym leaders Brock, Misty & Sabrina and many more trainers and pokemon. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Crossovers